


hold onto you

by cryystal_m00n



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, bobby is cheesy and gross, june secretly likes it, the other members are mentioned like once, tsundere!june in the beginning bc that's what he is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 14:48:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14138283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryystal_m00n/pseuds/cryystal_m00n
Summary: the one where junhoe is a tsundere, but they cuddle and act gross in the end because they are in Love.





	hold onto you

**Author's Note:**

> i'm back with more bullshit. when will i write more serious stuff for this ship? who knows  
> bobby is singing his song, _in love_  
>  i hate myself this is gross

 

junhoe’s been meaning to go to sleep for five hours and counting now, but they’ve been practicing because that is important and he doesn’t really get to say anything about it. not when he’s been whining two hours in, and clearly not when jinhwan has been glaring at him to shut up from the moment he has started to whine.

jiwon doesn’t help his case either, he’s just been laughing his ass off with hanbin about something only them two know. junhoe hates them and he hopes they would just shut up, because he is ready to throw hands.

junhoe just sighs, sitting down on the floor, signaling donghyuk to throw him a bottle of water. he catches it easily and finishes it in one go. “yo, junhoe,” he hears jiwon’s voice from across the room (he doesn’t look at him), “you look thirsty.” he winks at the younger, a smirk ever present on his face.

“it’s a shame that i’m not thirsty for your dick, hyung.” he answers, throwing the bottle in his general direction.

jiwon just shuts up for the rest of the practice, which junhoe is thankful for.

 

* * *

 

when they get home, the first thing junhoe does is to go to bed. he doesn’t wait for jinhwan to ask him what he wants to eat, or for donghyuk to give him his goodnight hug. he is just so tired he feels like he could sleep with hanbin in bed, which, would be gross, like sleeping with your dad. he shudders at the thought.

he’s been laying in bed, trying to fall asleep for the past hour. he heard jinhwan closing his door gently as he went to sleep, heard donghyuk and yunhyeong sing the sailor moon theme song as they went to their room, heard chanwoo losing at video games in the living room. he is ready to go and ask jinhwan for something to help him, when the door opens. he doesn’t have to look up to see who it is.

“are you asleep?” jiwon asks, not loud enough to wake him up.

“i’m not.” he deadpans, throwing a pillow at him. jiwon enters the room, placing the pillow on the bed when he is close to it. he stays next to the bed, unsure of what to do. “just,” junhoe moves closer to the wall, “come here.” the elder happily does so.

he pulls the younger close to his body as soon as he settles down. junhoe mumbles something that sounds like ‘asshole’, but he lets himself be pulled, lets his arms wrap around jiwon’s middle. “you looked really hot at practice.” the brown haired man whispers in his ear.

“and you ruined the moment, congrats it only took you five seconds.” jiwon laughs, the sound making junhoe smile too. he hides his face in jiwon’s neck.

“you did!” he argues, laughing again when the younger punches his chest. “why aren’t you sleeping?” he asks after he finishes. junhoe shrugs, suddenly feeling too tired to talk. “want me to sing you a song?” jiwon proposes when he feels the brunette making himself comfortable.

“i don’t want to go deaf, thank you very much.”

“i’ll do it anyway!” he drags his voice, coughing twice.

_Sometimes, I’m poison to you_  
I might give you a hard time baby  
But after time, when you look back  
I hope you’ll be smiling, my baby  
So I can be your last that no one else was  
So come and take my hand

junhoe interwines their fingers and jiwon lifts their hands to press a kiss on junhoe’s. he smiles against the fingers. the younger can feel his face heating up.

_I won’t let go of your hand_  
I’ll keep telling you  
Baby I’m in love with u  
Dat I’m in love dat I’m in love

the brunette lifts his head to blow onto jiwon’s face, the elder copying his action. “you’re so greasy.” he says, just as jiwon leans in to kiss him.

“yea, but i’m in love with you, and you’re in love with me--”

“who said that?”

“so that makes me your greasy man.” junhoe humphs, letting him win. he presses another kiss to his lips. “i love you.”

“... i love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/cryystal_moon)   
>  [tumblr](http://cryystal-m00n.tumblr.com)   
>  [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/cryystal_moon)


End file.
